


Aftercare

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [92]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To atone for my sins on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Aftercare

8-8-15  
Prompt: Aftercare  
Pairing: IwaOi  
Rating: Mature  
  
“You are so beautiful,” Tooru whispered against the skin of Hajime’s neck. Hajime was still panting and shaking, not quite present enough to process Tooru’s words. Tooru smiled against Hajime and shifted so that he was sitting against the headboard, Hajime’s head on his chest. He reached over for the bowl of warm water he had prepared beforehand, grateful that it hadn’t cooled completely as he wrung out the cloth he had put there. Gently, he ran the cloth down the length of Hajime’s back, wiping up the cum that was cooling there. “So beautiful for me,” he hummed as he moved lower, cleaning Hajime bit by bit.  
  
Hajime’s breathing had slowed and he reached a hand up to curl at the juncture of Tooru’s neck and shoulder. Tooru tilted his head so that he could kiss the back of that hand.  
  
“Tooru,” Hajime whispered, and Tooru hummed in response.  
  
“I’m right here, Iwa-chan,” he said, holding Hajime a little tighter.   
  
“Cold.” Hajime’s eyes slipped closed.  
  
“Do you want a bath?” Tooru asked him. Hajime nodded, but he tightened his grip on Tooru’s shoulder. “Don’t worry,” Tooru chuckled. “I’m not leaving you.” Mindful of the red marks running along Hajime’s ass and thighs, Tooru tucked his arm under Hajime’s knees and cradled him close. He stood, hefting his boyfriend’s body as gently as he could.  
  
Hajime whined when Tooru set him on the edge of the tub. Tooru watched him carefully as he turned on the hot water and stood to dig in the medicine cabinet. Before Hajime could so much as begin to complain Tooru was kneeling in front of him again with a bottle of lotion.  
  
“It’ll just wash off,” Hajime pouted. Tooru smiled and reached up to tap Hajime’s nose.  
  
“Not all of it,” he said, pumping some out onto his fingers. “Besides, I’ll just reapply later.” Hajime grumbled something as Tooru worked the lotion onto the marks on Hajime’s ankles. “Alright, you big baby,” he huffed. “Get in the tub. I’ll go make you some dinner.” He stood and turned toward the door, but Hajime caught him by the wrist.   
  
“Stay.” It was such a soft word, spoken so quietly and uncertainly that Tooru knew he had no choice. He smiled down at Hajime and turned his hand so that he could tangle their fingers together.  
  
“Of course, Iwa-chan,” he murmured. “As long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> To atone for my sins on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
